


在死亡的海岸

by UnderFrost



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Gen, 众所周知茄死了要这预警有何用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderFrost/pseuds/UnderFrost
Summary: 人之将死，千姿百态。茄中心，奇怪的cb向。
Relationships: Inui Takumi&Kusaka Masato





	在死亡的海岸

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019/12/24。  
> 本来当茄巧写，反而累赘了，只保留了这一段，在凹3也发一次，假装我还在努力产同人（喂）希望下一次不要发前圈存粮了乌乌！

雅人要死了，死在白色的冬天。刺骨的海风贴面而过，如同银色的匕首织就的渔网。和真理重逢的时候还是晚春，算起来太短了，结果雅人还是什么也没能抓住。

雅人认为死亡是剥夺力量，神经消解、意识破碎，身体也无法再感知世界。但死亡实际来临时，雅人却感到万物与自己近得可怕，像所有事物都争先恐后地涌进身体，咆哮的海潮、粗砺的滩涂、凄厉的海鸥、腥湿的狂风……一个一个都向着雅人而来，雅人被万物包围着……不，倒不如说是万物在雅人当中。

人的手掐住了雅人的脖子。

一只冰冷而有力的手。

木场勇治——

这个和乾巧一样天真的、傻乎乎的怪物，不是人类却又一副亲近人类的样子，现在那滑稽的天真终于被肢解，剥掉人皮，露出怪物森森的骨架。雅人有种报复乾巧的快感。那种可笑的坚持，是从一开始就应该被摧毁的……接着，雅人听见了“咔嗒”的一声，听起来像断了的木头，原来是雅人的颈椎断了。断掉的雅人因此觑见了断掉的天空。

虽然说了“我不会死”，却还是死去了，死在自己厌恶的Orphnoch手中、死在那个木场勇治手中、死在曾属于自己的Kaixa手中。如果不是已经断了气，雅人简直就要吐出来了。

雅人想起了社团的社员们，用“部长”等敬语称呼他的后辈，一个有“力量”的世界……雅人的全身都在拼了命地呕吐着沙子，胃袋的沙子挤进食道、肺叶的沙子往气管里流，他整个人都要埋进礁石中去了——

好想再站立一次……想打一打网球、骑一次马、想再穿一次击剑服，想带真理回黄昏的流星塾去……想战斗、想战斗……要战斗……明明只要放弃一些东西就可能活下去，但雅人无法放过自己。他必须战斗，雅人是为复仇而活的。面对着普通的现世，他却无论如何也跨不过横亘在眼前的冥河。

最后，雅人想起了妈妈。妈妈温柔的笑、妈妈轻轻的声音、妈妈太阳般暖和的怀抱……水中，本该抓住雅人的妈妈先松开了手……妈妈、妈妈、妈妈！属于雅人的心张开嘴哭嚎着，雅人眼前黑一阵、白一阵……到最后，雅人的妈妈也没有来接雅人，谁都没有来，他要孤独地死去了……

雅人好像听见了乾巧的声音。巧似乎在远处高喊着雅人的名字……在雅人的身后，巨大的浪头撞击着岩石，一潮退下去，一潮涨上来，咆哮的大海要把雅人带走了。

“草加！”

什么也没有、什么也看不见，死亡徘徊在雅人身边，漆黑的头颅低之又低。

“草加——”

乾、乾……

雅人艰难地想，也太恶心了，这时候想到乾巧。真理……真理……乾……

雅人浸没在死亡的区域中，气恼地思索着。

乾。

乾巧……


End file.
